catwoman's  love life
by kk loves her vegeta
Summary: will catwoman marry prince vegeta? will catwoman tell her secrets? you'll just have to find out for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 -bulma on a new planet as a slave?**

**hey so this is my first story...im kinda new to this so please don't give mean reviews. I DO NOT OWN DBZ(i wish i did tho)**

**bulma was in space doing a assignment when she got a destress signal on her ships computer...**

**huh,well i guess i should go and help the person...**

**four days later the ship landed on some planet...**

**bulma saw the ship land and a few seconds later two strange looking people came and opened the ship...**

**well well took him long enough ... i guess we should get him to the healing chambers **

**right you are buda, or else the king we have use killed for not helping his son**

**( buda leaves with the limp body) the other werid looking person see's bulma and turns her ship into dust leaving bulma stranded passed out on this strange planet**

**better take ye to the king he will tell us what to do with yahmmmm well look at what we have here(picks bulma up) **

**the person takes her to the king and asks him what to do with her **

**king vegeta- well her power level is only four so we shall keep her as a slave. jaxx take her to the slave chambers at once**

**jaxx- yes your highness**

**( doing as he was told jaxx takes bulma to the slave chambers)**

**jaxx- catwoman you are to teach this...what ever it is what she will be doing her as a slave**

**catwoman- yes sir**

**jaxx- good,vegeta is back so make sure he is feeling better...i think he likes you**

**catwoman- as you wish**

**bulma-huh? where am i?**

**catwoman-hello,you are in the slave name is catwoman.i will be showing you what you are to do here.**

**bulma-okay**

**catwoman-okay follow me(leads bulma done several hallways and into the kitchen)**

**catwoman-here we are...here you will be making the sayians you they eat you know how to cook**

**bulma-yes i do**

**catwoman-good you will need to leave some food for yourself as well**

**bulma-whats a saiyan?**

**catwoman-a saiyan is what these people are(points to some unknow sayians)**

**bulma-do we serve them food?**

**catwoman-yes..you are very lucky,i serve the king and his family and royal elites**

**bulma-so i will serve them too?**

**catwoman-yes okay now is the time we serve them**

**(slaves enter room,catwoman followed by bulma make there way toward the king)**

**catwoman-hello,i hope you enjoy the food prince glad to see you are better**

**prince vegeta(blushes) hello catwoman,yes i am feeling for the food!**

**catwoman-you're welcome**

**(bulma and catwoman leave the room)**

**bulma-wow he really seems to like you!**

**catwoman- i know he does!**

**so what did you think of this chapter? i know what you're thinking( who's this catwoman person? well she is my creation of a girl who can turn into any type of cat she can think is a sayian but can turn into still can turn into an ape.) any way the next chapter will be out soon i promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2- tarble is introduced**

**tarble is introduced into the a couple is formed! i wonder who they are...well you'll just have to read it to find out! i do not own dbz :(**

**catwoman-hello,tarble welcome back!can i get you anything?**

**prince tarble-yes,can you please send gure to me...i miss her**

**catwoman- sure thing...did you want to meet the new servent bulma?i think you two would become good friends.**

**prince tarble-yes yes i would love to meet her**

**catwoman-okay i'll go get them**

**catwoman-gure,bulma please come here**

**gure and bulma-yes **

**catwoman-prince tarble would like to see you**

**gure and bulma-okay**

**tarble-(hears a knock on his door) come in**

**gure-oh tarble i missed you so much(runs up to him and hugs him)**

**bulma-hello,you must be prince tarble...i've heard so many things about you...like how you are the nicest and lovable of the saiyans**

**prince tarble-you heard right...and its nice to meet you miss bulma**

**(bulma blushes)**

**catwoman-(hears prince vegeta calling her) i gotta go see you guys at dinner**

**(catwoman leaves room)**

**prince tarble-so how long have you been here miss bulma?**

**bulma- a couple of days**

**gure-she is very quiet like me...catwoman does most of the talking**

**prince tarble- well miss bulma and miss gure would you like to be my servents?you won't have to do much work**

**gure and bulma-sure,when do we start?**

**prince tarble=right now**

**gure-okay**

**bulma-as you wish **

**prince tarble-you guys are dismissed**

**gure and bulma-bye see you at dinner!**

**tarble-see you later**

**now its time for vegeta and catwoman's day**

**prince vegeta- catwoman,i need you**

**catwoman-yes prince vegeta,what do you need?**

**prince vegeta-i burnt my skin again**

**catwoman-oh my gosh,let me see how bad it is**

**(he shows her how bad)**

**catwoman-okay prince vegeta,lets go to your room so i can fix your burned skin.**

**prince vegeta-okay catwoman...(both enter his room)**

**(catwoman heals his wounds)**

**prince vegeta-there's something i've been meaning to tell you...i...i...i love you.**

**catwoman-...i love you too prince vegeta**

**prince vegeta-will you be my girlfriend?**

**catwoman-yes**

**(prince vegeta and catwoman then hug each other)**

**okay so far prince tarble has been bulma and gure are now his vegeta tells catwoman he loves her and asks her to be his review,i would love to hear about what you guys think!this story is'nt related to dragonball z and all the other series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3-the king gets the news**

**hey,so in this chapter bulma,gure,and tarble are not in catwoman,prince vegeta,and king vegeta. i do not own dbz and other relating series :(**

**prince vegeta-i don't know what my father will say or even do if i told him i mated with a servent;...i'll just have to find out.**

**(catwoman enters room holding a bottle of wine for him to drink)**

**catwoman-here's some wine...whats wrong you seem kinda unsure about something**

**prince vegeta-yah im unsure...i don't know how my father will react if i tell him im in love with you.**

**catwoman-im sure he would'nt care,i mean he knows tarble loves gure and he did'nt do anything about it right?**

**prince vegeta-right,so i guess we should go tell him now,he is'nt doing anything.**

**catwoman-okay**

**(prince vegeta and catwoman walk over to the throne room...)**

**king vegeta-yes son what do you want and why have you brought a servent with you?**

**prince vegeta-we have something to tell you...i mated with her...**

**king vegeta-so your asking if i approve huh?well she looks worthy enough for you...i approve**

**prince vegeta-you do?**

**king vegeta-yes it's normal for a saiyan to mate with it's really hard to unmate them..and you seem to really love this girl**

**prince vegeta-i do love this girl alot...can she stop being a servent?**

**king vegeta-thats up to her...**

**catwoman-yes i would like to stop being a servent **

**king vegeta-very well...jaxx come get this girl new clothes and a room connected to my son's room,get her a bed and all the other tings as well**

**catwoman-i will go with him**

**king vegeta-very well**

**(jaxx and catwoman leave)**

**king vegeta-now my son when do you want to marry her?**

**prince vegeta-how about tonight**

**king vegeta-very well...that gives us time to get the things we need to get done,done**

**prince vegeta-i need a ring**

**(king vegeta hands vegeta a golden box)**

**prince vegeta-its perfect thanks dad**

**king vegeta-your welcome..now go tell the servents what to do and i'll tell everyone**

**(prince vegeta leaves and goes to where the servents are)**

**prince vegeta-you are make even more food than before...and make a huge wedding cake...**

**servents-yes sir whose names are we to put at the top**

**prince vegeta=mine name and catwoman's name**

**servents-okay**

**alright so thats the end of this chapter..so far prince vegeta has told his father about him mating with they are starting to get the wedding ready**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4- wedding day**

**hi,so in this chapter the wedding is here...i do not own dbz :(**

**prince vegeta-so are you ready for the wedding catwoman?**

**catwoman-yah**

**prince vegeta-well its time to go get ready for the wedding...i'll see you there**

**catwoman-okay**

**(vegeta leaves room,catwoman starts to get ready)**

**catwoman-why am i so nervous?its just a wedding. i've seen millions of saiyans get why am i so nervous when its my own wedding?**

**maybe its because i know once i marry him i don't have to do any work besides go to planets and kill all the people on even knows my power level(which is over 9 thousand)!or the fact that when i was little a dying person gave me her power to turn into any kind of cat i can think of.i wonder what vegeta will think of when he see's me turn into that cat and kill that person;maybe he will freak out and just kill me.**

**no he would'nt do that im his girl.(catwoman starts to put on some saiyan jewerly)i should'nt worry about it...**

**(jaxx knocks on door)**

**jaxx-are you ready?**

**catwoman-yes**

**jaxx-then lets go**

**catwoman-okay jaxx **

**(jaxx takes her to the room and walks her done the isle)**

**king vegeta-prince vegeta do you take catwoman to be your mate now and forever?**

**prince vegeta-yes**

**king vegeta-and catwoman do you take prince vegeta to be your mate now and forever?**

**catwoman-yes**

**king vegeta-then you may kiss the bride**

**(vegeta kisses catwoman)**

**king vegeta-catwoman since you have just married my son that made you a princess!**

**princess catwoman-WOW im so excited thank you**

**prince vegeta-so what now?**

**king vegeta-you are suppose to go eat and dance and open the gifts and then eat cake**

**princess catwoman-kool im hungry,i wonder what the servents made?**

**prince vegeta-all of our favorite foods !**

**princess catwoman-awesome**

**(prince vegeta picks princess catwoman up and carries her to the table to eat)**

**princess catwoman-so whats the next planet we need to conquer and sell for lord frieza?**

**prince vegeta-i don't know...but do you even have a strong power level that you could kill someone with?**

**princess catwoman-yes its over 9 thousand...i have a secret i've been keeping hidden...i can turn into any type of cat i can think of...i hope your not mad and kill me**

**prince vegeta-why would i do that?your my girl...i don't care if you can turn into cats...i turn into an ape**

**princess catwoman-okay...i love you**

**prince vegeta-i love you too**

**princess catwoman- so is it time for the gifts and cake and that dance**

**king vegeta-yah**

**(prince vegeta takes catwoman and they start dancing)**

**the rest of the day they danced,ate cake,and opened gifts!**

**so thats the end of this chapter...catwoman become princess catwoman and reveals her secret...ohhh and she gets married !**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- GETTING READY FOR THE HONEYMOON!**

**HI,SO IN THIS CHAPTER CATWOMAN AND VEGETA ARE GETTING READY FOR THEIR HONEYMOON! I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR THE OTHER RELATING SERIES...:(**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN- SO WHERE ARE WE GOING TO FOR OUR HONEYMOON?**

**PRINCE VEGETA- IDK SOME PLANET CALLED EARTH...WHAT A STUPID NAME FOR A PLANET**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-YAH YOUR RIGHT...SO UMMM SHOULD WE GET THE SERVENTS TO START PACKING OR NO?**

**PRINCE VEGETA-YAH,WE LEAVE IN A DAY...TELL THEM TO PACK MY TRAINING GEAR.**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-OKAY..(VEGETA WALKS OUT OF ROOM)GURE,BULMA WILL YOU PLEASE COME HERE?**

**GURE AND BULMA-COMING PRINCESS CATWOMAN**

**WHAT DO YOU NEED US TO DO?**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN- PLEASE PACT ME AND VEGETA'S BE GOING ON OUR HONEYMOON.**

**GURE-OOOO,WHERE YA GOIN?**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-PLANET EARTH**

**BULMA-HEY IM FROM THERE...DO YOU THINK I CAN GO WITH YOU SO I CAN RETURN BACK TO ALL OF MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS?**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-IDK,I WOULD HAVE TO ASK THE KING...HE MIGHT NOT LET YOU...BUT I'LL BEG HIM...**

**BULMA-THANK YOU**

**GURE-DOES PRINCE VEGETA WANT HIS TRAINING GEAR BROUGHT WITH HIM?**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-YES,HE WOULD**

**GURE-OKAY**

**(BULMA AND GURE START PACKING THE THINGS;THEY FINISH 20 MINUTES LATER)**

**GURE AND BULMA-WERE DONE**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-OKAY,IM GOING TO GO ASK THE KING IF YOU CAN RETURN TO YOUR PLANET BULMA**

**(PRINCESS CATWOMAN LEAVES HER ROOM AND GOES TO WHERE THE KING WAS)**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN- ONE OF MY SERVENTS LIVES ON THE PLANET ME AND VEGETA ARE GOING TO FOR OUR HONEYMOON;SHE WANTS TO KNOW IF SHE CAN RETURN TO HER FAMILY AND FRIENDS**

**KING VEGETA-VERY WELL**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN- THANK YOU**

**(CATWOMAN LEAVES KING VEGETA AND GOES BACK TO WHERE BULMA IS)**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-YOU CAN RETURN**

**(BULMA KNODS HER HEAD AND LEAVES)**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-I GUESS I SHOULD GO SEE HOW VEGETA'S DOIN**

**(CATWOMAN WALKS DOWN TO THE TRAINING ROOM)**

**PRINCE VEGETA-WHAT IS IT LOVE?**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-I JUST WANTED TO KNOW HOW YOUR DOIN...THE SERVENTS PACTED EVERYTHINK...BULMA IS COMING WITH US ALONG WITH GURE,JAXX,AND NAPPA.**

**PRINCE VEGETA-WHY IS BULMA COMING?**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-THE PLANET WERE GOIN TO IS HER HOME PLANET. GURE AND JAXX ARE GOIN AS SERVENTS AND NAPPA IS GOING AS A BODYGUARD**

**PRINCE VEGETA-ALRIGHT**

**(THE REST OF THE DAY WENT BY PRETTY FAST,ITS NOW THE DAY THEY SET OFF ON THEIR HONEYMOON)**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-SO UMMM THIS IS OUR SHIP?**

**NAPPA-YES,LORD FRIEZA GAVE IT TO YOU AS A GIFT FOR THE GETTING MARRIED...HOW NICE OF HIM.**

**GURE-SO UMMM HOW LONG WILL WE BE GONE FOR?**

**PRINCE VEGETA-ABOUT TWO YEARS AND FOUR MONTHS.**

**GURE-...WOW THAT LONG ON EARTH?**

**NAPPA-NO IT TAKES ONE YEAR TO GET THERE,WERE SPENDING FOUR MONTHS THERE,AND ONE YEAR TO GET BACK.**

**GURE-OKAY,BUT CAN TARBLE COME?**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN AND PRINCE VEGETA-FINE**

**GURE-OKAY,I'LL GO GET HIM...I SORTA ALREADY PACKED HIS THINGS ...**

**PRINCE TARBLE-GURE CAN I GO?**

**GURE-YES**

**PRINCE TARBLE-OKAY!**

**WOW,A LONG CHAPTER! ANYWAYS SO FAR...WELL YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6-HELLO PLANET EARTH!**

**HEY,SO CHAPTER 6 IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS WHILE ON THERE FIRST MONTH ON THEY LIKE IT?**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN- WOW WHAT A BEAUTIFUL PLANET,ALMOST AS PRETTY AS VEGETA-SEI!**

**BULMA-I KNOW,THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST PART OF ARE DESERTS,OCEANS,CITIES,COUNTRY LIFE AND MUCH MORE!**

**NAPPA-SO UMM WHERE DO YOU LIVE?**

**BULMA-IN THE CITY...ABOUT EIGHT MINUTES AWAY FROM HERE...HEY ITS GOKU!(BULMA SHOUTS OUT LOUD HEY GOKU COME HERE)**

**GOKU-OKAY(WALKS OVER).HI IM GOKU!DO YOU HAVE ANY FOOD WITH YOU?**

**NAPPA-...NO**

**PRINCE VEGETA-YOU REMIND ME OF THAT OLDER SAIYAN BARDOCK...ARE YOU RELATED TO HIM BY ANY CHANCE?**

**GOKU-WHATS A BARDOCK?**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-(WHISPERS TO VEGETA,MY GOD HE'S STUPID)**

**PRINCE VEGETA-TELL ME ABOUT IT...(THINKING TO HIS SELF,HE MUST BE KAKAROT)**

**NAPPA,HE'S KAKAROT,THE SAIYAN THAT WAS SENT TO A PLANET TO GET STRONGER?**

**NAPPA-WELL,WELL I GUESS HE DID'NT WANT TO HURT ANY OF THE PEOPLE HERE...WHAT A SOFTY**

**GOKU-HEY IM NO VERY STRONG.**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-OH LETS SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT WILL SEE WHO'S STRONG AND WHO'S NOT.**

**GOKU-YOUR OWN ...LETS BATTLE OVER THERE.**

**(GOKU AND PRINCESS CATWOMAN FLY OVER TO WHERE SOME OPEN FEILD IS)**

**GOKU-IM READY WHEN YOU ARE**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-IM READY TOO...**

**NAPPA-READY,SET...FIGHT!**

**GOKU HITS CATWOMAN IN THE HEAD...CATWOMAN RESPONDS AS SHE KICKS HIM IN HIS...(UMM WELL YOU KNOW...). GOKU FALLS DOWN IN PAIN.. CATWOMAN FINISHES HIM OFF BY LANDING A ATTACK TO HIS FACE...**

**NAPPA-ONE TWO THREE YOUR OUT...WOW CATWOMAN YOU DID'NT EVEN HAVE TO TURN INTO A CAT OR ANYTHING.**

**PRINCESS CATWOMAN-I KNOW...ALRIGHT IM HUNGRY...BULMA TAKE US TO WHERE YOU LIVE AND HAVE THEM COOK FOOD.**

**BULMA-OKAY**

**(EIGHT MINUTES LATER)**

**BULMA-HEY DAD IM HOME,THESE PEOPLE ARE ROYAL...THEY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF THEY CAN STAY HERE FOR FOUR MONTHS WHILE ON THERE HONEYMOON**

**-VERY WELL...**

**WELL THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 6...SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
